


Loki vs. The Monarch: I Put Out A Hit On You

by thenightetc



Category: The Venture Bros, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Mashup, Run Pig Run, Spider-ham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightetc/pseuds/thenightetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short mashup of a scene from Run Pig Run with one of Monarch's lines that I found startlingly appropriate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki vs. The Monarch: I Put Out A Hit On You

I don't think he's sorry at _all_.

Audio is the Monarch (and, briefly, Dean), in the Venture Brothers episode “Return to Spider-Skull Island”. The video is from the Ultimate Spider-Man episode “Run Pig Run”.


End file.
